


525,600 Minutes

by cherryvanilla



Category: Broadway RPF, Rent RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you measure a year in the life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	525,600 Minutes

It's a wrap party of sorts. Tomorrow, they'll no longer be sharing the same stage. No longer be Mark and Roger together. When the kiss happens in a secluded corner, a clashing of teeth, thighs aligned, nearly brushing; just like all those times on stage, leaning in closer. When all they could feel was the energy and heat from one another's bodies.

He knows it's a goodbye thing. Why would it be anything else? Still, their tongues sliding together is like silent communication. And the insistent heat between them as they grind together, falling back onto the couch, a promise.


End file.
